marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Love and Marriage
Love and Marriage is the opening theme song for Married...With Children. It also serves at the closing theme, although as an instrumental version. It was written by Sammy Cahn (lyrics) and Jimmy Van Heusen (music), arranged by Nelson Riddle and performed by Frank Sinatra. History Originally written in 1955 for a televisied production of Our Town, a play written by Thorton Wilder, that was starring Sinatra, it would later be recorded twice, for two different record labels with minor differences: Capitol Records version - The first version recorded and used for Married...With Children. Recorded on August 15, 1955 and used on the "This is Sinatra!" album, its features include *Opening lyrics: "Love and marriage. Love and marriage, go together like a horse and carriage." *A crescedoing instrumental bridge (which was later played over the closing credits of Married... with Children.) *The ending of the Capitol version is an instrumental version of "Shave and a Haircut" with a bassoon playing the final two notes solo – a C flat and a B flat. (Traditionally, when played in B♭ major, the last two notes of "Shave and a Haircut" are an A natural and a B flat.) Reprise Records version - The second version, recorded on October 11, 1965 for the album, "A Man and His Music". Some of the features: *Opening lyrics: "Love and marriage. Love and marriage. They go together like a horse and carriage." *The instrumental bridge is omitted *Sinatra ends the song by saying (not singing) "No, sir." Removal from the DVD boxset The North American Married...With Children DVD box sets from Season 3 onward do not feature the original "Love and Marriage" theme song in the opening sequence and ending. Instead, it was replaced with a generic instrumental piece. This was done because Sony Pictures was unable to obtain the rights to the theme song, due to the high cost of licensing the music. Due to the music being replaced, several episodes on the season 4 DVDs were the edited for syndication version instead of the originally aired episode. Despite this, the end credits on the DVDs for season 3 still include a credit for "Love and Marriage". The song is still intact in the syndicated version episodes that are shown on television, although shortened, omitting the final lyrics and couch gag associated with it. Restoration to the re-issued DVD sets In 2013, Mill Creek Entertainment obtained the rights from Sony Pictures to re-release the DVD sets and restored "Love and Marriage" to the opening and ending, as well as using all of the originally aired episodes for season 4 that were affected by the original removal. As of 2015. all 11 seasons have been re-issued on DVD with "Love and Marriage" intact. Lyrics used on the show Love and marriage, love and marriage, Go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell ya, brother, you can't have one without the other. Love and marriage, love and marriage, It's an institute you can't disparage. Ask the local gentry and they will say it's elementary. Try, try, try to separate them, it's an illusion. Try, try, try and you only come... to this conclusion: Love and marriage... Category:Music